Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for a wide variety of civilian, commercial, and military applications. A UAV may be manually controlled by a remote user, or may operate in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner. Such UAVs can include sensors configured to collect data that may be used during UAV operation, such as state information.
Existing approaches for data collection and processing for UAV operation may not be optimal in some instances. For example, some techniques for estimating state information for a UAV may not be sufficiently accurate, which may be detrimental to UAV function.